


A Small Victory is Still a Victory

by GreenSorceress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobard being rude, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, non graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard sees a delvery boy flirting with Cisco and makes sure the man knows who Cisco belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Victory is Still a Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reversevibe shuppers! 
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt I received on tumblr that asked for jealous/possessive Eobard.
> 
> Not beta'd

It was harmless flirting, anyone could see that. And deep down Eobard knew it meant nothing. But he couldn’t help the way his blood seemed to catch fire every time that damned delivery boy hung around Cisco’s workspace a little too long.

It didn’t help that he was around Cisco’s age, with bright green eyes and an infectious smile; boy-next-door-handsome, that’s what he was. If he lived next door to Eobard the man might consider adding arson to his laundry list of crimes.

Delivery Loser leaned forward to whisper something conspiratorially to Cisco, who laughed gleefully; Eobard’s pencil snapped in half in his grip.

There was no doubt in Eobard’s mind that Cisco was his, belonged to him body and soul. Cisco was one of the few people he had even considered trusting since he landed in this barbaric time, Eobard knew he had nothing to worry about, he had belonged to Eobard from their first kiss, if not before. But that didn’t change his possessive nature, didn’t make the delivery boy’s actions feel any less like an insult.

Tossing the now useless pencil in the trash Eobard crossed the room, coming to stand behind Cisco’s right shoulder.

“Service with a smile, what a refreshing change of pace.” His smirk was just as smug as his condescending words.

Delivery Jerk huffed a laugh as he handed over the receipt to Cisco.

“And what did you order us for lunch?” Cold blue eyes raised to fix on the delivery boy as Eobard leaned over Cisco’s shoulder.

“Beef and broccoli for you and veggie delight for me,” Cisco answered as he signed the credit receipt, looking up to beam at the older man.

“Good boy, you know I worry when you don’t eat your vegetables.” His hand was warm when he rested it on Cisco’s lower back, guarding, possessing, warning.

The delivery guy snorted at his comment, clearly not understanding what was happening. “What? Are you his _dad_ or something?” He asked obliviously, looking to Cisco like he expected him to laugh as well.

“No, I’m not, but he does call me ‘daddy’ on occasion,” Eobard replied evenly, enjoying the way the other man’s blood drained from his face.

“Harrison,” Cisco whined, embarrassment coloring his skin all the way down to his chest. He leaned into Eobard’s chest, ducking his head as a smile tugged at the corners of his pretty mouth. The action made Eobard feel powerful, more so than usual, powerful and triumphant.

“Um…look dude, I didn’t mean…” the delivery guy stammered, the full weight of the situation just settling on him. “I wasn’t trying to…uh--”

“Oh you most definitely were, but you’re hardly a threat. Thank you for delivering our lunch order so quickly,” Eobard smiled as he handed over a twenty dollar bill as a tip.  His hand slipped more tightly around Cisco’s waist.

The sight of the dilemma on the delivery guy’s face was more satisfying than it should have been, and Eobard let himself enjoy it fully. In the end, the younger man snatched the bill anyway, stuffing it in his pocket and mumbling something about rich assholes and boy toys.

“That wasn’t very nice, you know,” Cisco stated, fixing Eobard with a look that meant he disapproved.

“I didn’t like the way he was coming on to you,” Eobard shrugged, opening his food container and sitting down.

“He was just flirting, you didn’t have to make it weird.” The words lacked any real anger to be admonishing and just ended up sounding like a statement.

“I can’t help it if I want the world to know you’re mine,” Eobard smiled. He put down his container and stood, pulling Cisco into a gentle embrace. “How could I not? I want everyone that lays eyes on you to know that this beautiful, brilliant, perfect genius is mine and mine alone.”

The praise did it, the praise always worked; Cisco grinned widely and hid his rosy cheeks behind a curtain of silky black hair.

“That’s my boy,” Eobard murmured triumphantly against the top of his head.

As he was having Cisco that night, pulling pleasured moans and needy sobs from him over and over, Eobard thought of the delivery guy and the look on his face, how surprised and uncomfortable, and eventually, how defeated he had looked. A small victory was still a victory, and with Cisco, Eobard would always win.

“That’s my boy,” he whispered to Cisco’s calf as it rested on his shoulder, and he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone Eobard's treatment of the delivery guy but hey, he's kind of a villain, right?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated!  
> If you have reversevibe prompts send them my way! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thegreensorceress


End file.
